


I Will Hold You Like the Moon, in the Arms of the Sky

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: Still reeling from the loss of his wife, a misunderstanding leaves Bass and Charlie navigating a sudden case of matrimony.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Charlotte sat in the office of Mr. Doyle, the family attorney, with her cousin Connor beside her. 

The man had just informed her that almost all of her funds were exhausted and to survive, she would need to sell the family home and move to something much smaller. Either that or find a well to do husband as quickly as possible. 

Keeping her composure, Charlotte looked at her cousin blankly. After all, could anything be worse than the sudden deaths of her parents and brother? 

“I am regrettably sorry,” the attorney continued, “but I’m afraid that it’s unavoidable.”

“You’ll see to the details?” Charlie asked as Connor reached over, taking her hand in his own. 

“Of course,” Mr. Doyle assured her as they rose from their chairs.

* * *

“You’ll stay with me, of course,” Connor said, once they were settled in the carriage. 

Charlie looked out the window as they drove through town on the way back to her home. “I have something else in mind,” she said, turning back towards him. 

“Such as?” Connor asked. He and his mother had been worried about her since the death of her family not two months earlier. It was obvious she wasn’t eating, her face positively gaunt and to have her in that house by herself with only a handful of servants was only adding to their worries. 

“I can’t stay here. Not with their ghosts hovering. I need a fresh start. Somewhere I can rebuild my life.”

“Where would you go?”

Charlie met his eyes. “Uncle Miles. He needs to be told of his family’s death.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Oh, Connor. Please don’t think that you have to,” Charlie replied, reaching out to take his hand in hers. 

“I haven’t seen father in years, Charlie. This gives me the perfect excuse. Besides, when was the last time we had a bit of adventure?”

Charlie gave him a genuine smile. As children they had been inseparable, Danny tagging along behind them as they got into all sorts of mischief. 

Arriving at her home, Connor saw her to her door. “As soon as your things are packed come to the house. We’ll make our travel arrangements while waiting for Mr. Doyle to sell the estate.”

Charlie threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you. Connor. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Connor pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and turned back towards the carriage.

* * *

As the stagecoach came to a stop in front of a large building with a large awning stretching over the boardwalk, inhabitants of the western town stopped to watch as the door swung open and a man alighted from it. His dark curly hair was as neat as it could be underneath his hat, his fine clothing fitting him to perfection. 

It was obvious the man came from money. 

Turning, the man held his hand out, helping a woman down the coach steps to the dirt road, an umbrella popping open above her head. 

Her eyes, blue as cornflowers, looked around the bustling main street. Her honey-blonde hair was in a stylish coif and her dress was unlike anything most of the townsfolk had ever seen. The tight bodice was slightly low cut and molded to her slim waist, the skirt doing nothing to hide the flare of her hips. 

They watched as the gentleman helped the lady up the stairs to the boardwalk, leaving her there with their trunks while he made his way inside the office. 

Entering the stagecoach office, Connor inquired as to where they could find accommodations while they waited on someone to notify the Circle M ranch that they had arrived and someone to help move their trunks. 

Charlie knew she was attracting attention from where she stood on the boardwalk in the shade of her parasol as she waited on Connor and was thankful when he returned with four, teen boys following behind. 

Waiting as they picked up the trunks, Connor offered Charlie his arm and they followed the boys to the local hotel.

* * *

“Oh, yes,” the elderly lady behind the desk said when Connor inquired about rooms. “I have a set with interconnecting doors. Just perfect for you and your wife.”

Connor chuckled. “Oh, no. You misunderstand. We’re not married. This is my cousin. We’re here to visit the owners of the Circle M Ranch.”

“Oh!” the lady replied, causing Connor and Charlie to look at each other in amusement. “Please forgive me. That’s what I get for assuming. I’ll have a messenger sent to the ranch right away,” she promised, sliding two keys across the counter. 

They thanked the woman before making their way upstairs, the boys carrying their trunks following behind.

“I didn’t realize how much I’d missed them, till just now,” Charlie commented, pulling off her gloves as she walked over to the window to peer down onto the main street. 

“Nor did I,” Connor replied in agreement as he came through the connecting door. 

He watched as she pressed her fingertips to the corner of her eyes. Making his way to her, Connor wrapped his arms around her. 

As far as the world knew, Benjamin Matheson was Charlie’s father, but the children knew what their parents wouldn’t admit. 

Miles Matheson was her father. 

Charlie had been heartbroken when he had moved out west years ago with his best friend to give ranching a go. Letters had of course been exchanged and not a birthday passed without a card and a gift, but it wasn’t the same. Being in the same position with his own father, Connor understood completely. 

Pulling away, he smiled down at her. “We should get some rest. Would you like me to undo your stays?

“Please,” Charlie sighed, turning to present her back. “Perhaps we can find something to eat afterward?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Conor replied as he finished with her dress. “Get some rest.” 

“Thank you,” Charlie called over her shoulder as she reached up to remove her hat, setting it aside. 

Wriggling out of her dress, Charlie removed her petticoats and shoes, laying down on the bed in nothing but her loosened corset and chemise. She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Bass and Nora were just sitting down to a late lunch when there was a knock at the door.

With a sigh, Bass threw his napkin down on the table and headed towards the door. 

“Albert? What brings you out here?” Bass asked the teenager, whose horse was tied up to the hitching post out front. 

“Ms. Standford sent me. Said to let you know you had guests up at the hotel.”

“Guests?” Bass asked. “Are you sure they’re there to see me?”

“That’s what I was told, Mr. Monroe,” the boy called over his shoulder as he loped down the porch stairs back to the horse. “They brought trunks so you might want to bring a wagon!” Mounting his horse, the boy waved and headed back towards town. 

With an aggravated sigh, Bass trudged back into the house, grabbing his hat and jacket. “Nora, something in town needs my attention. Can you take care of things here?”

“Sure, Bass. Take your time,” Nora smiled waving him off.

* * *

Hitching up the wagon, Bass headed into town. 

He couldn’t imagine who was here to see him or Miles for that matter. Everyone knew that Bass didn’t deal well with being away from the ranch for any length of time. Not since Shelly anyway, and Miles was a few towns away purchasing more cattle and wouldn’t be home for a couple of days.

Pulling up in front of the hotel, Bass applied the wagon’s brake and tied the reins out of the way. Climbing down, he nodded to the few people he passed along the boardwalk into the hotel. 

“Ms. Stanford, I hear I have visitors.” 

“Oh, yes sir,” Lila said fanning herself. “Rooms 12 and 13. Up the stairs to the right. End of the hall.”

Bass touched the brim of his hat in thanks and headed upstairs. 

Knocking on the first room, Bass waited for an answer. Leaning close to the door, he couldn’t hear any movement inside the room. Moving to the next door, he knocked louder. 

Charlie wriggled on the bed with a yawn, trying to get her bearings when someone began banging on her door. 

“Oh shoot,” she thought, sliding off the bed and grabbing her gown. “Just a moment!” she called out, struggling to get her dress on. She had just got it pulled up to her waist when the doorknob jiggled and the door began to open. 

Tired of waiting, Bass tried the door. It wasn’t locked. Pushing the door open, he stepped into the room.

“I said just a moment!” Charlie said once again, pulling the top of her dress up to cover her breasts. 

“Oh, pardon me, miss,” Bass said, his eyes running down the length of her. “I thought I heard someone in distress.” 

Charlie’s bottom lip quivered. “Bass? Is it really you?” she asked, moving towards him. 

“I’m sorry miss, you seem to have me at a disadvantage,” Bass said, taken aback as the young woman threw herself into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck with a sob. 

She was blathering on incoherently as he began backing towards the door, trying not to touch her, but there was just so much skin. 

“Miss, please,'' he said, taking her by the shoulders and pushing her back a step, just as a sharp gasp came from the hall just outside the doorway. 

“Mr. Monroe!” a woman's voice exclaimed at the same time Connor’s voice reached his ears. “Dad?”

His head shooting around to the hall, Bass came face to face with the Pastor and his wife along with his son. “Connor?” Bass questioned, turning back to the distressed, half-clothed woman in front of him. “Ah, hell,” he breathed. “Charlotte?” he asked, watching as she nodded her head. 

“Oh, dear,” said Pastor Luckland from where he stood, watching one of their most upstanding citizens holding a crying, half-clothed woman in his arms. By this time they had gathered quite the audience as well. 

“Now, folks, let’s give Mr. Monroe some privacy shall we?” He asked, sending the looky-loos scattering before turning to his wife. “Dorthea, perhaps you can help get the young miss dress while I speak to Mr. Monroe.”

“Of course, dear,” Mrs. Luckland replied, moving into the room as she gave Bass a distasteful look. Slipping an arm around the young woman's shoulders, she blocked the men’s view as Bass stumbled out into the hall. 

“Connor? What’s going on? Why are you here?” Bass asked, hugging his son.

“I think we have bigger problems than that,” Pastor Lukland replied, lacing his fingers together in front of him. 

Bass frowned as he looked towards the man, knowing this wasn’t going to end well.

* * *

Mrs. Luckland stayed with Charlie for what felt like hours before there was a knock at the door. Patting the girl's hand, the older woman made her way to the door, where she discovered her husband.

“I won’t be but a moment,” Mrs. Luckland told her young charge stepping out into the hall.

* * *

Come along dear,” Dorthea said, making her way back into the room. 

“Where are we going? Charlie sniffed, as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. 

“To the parlor, just downstairs,” she replied, holding the door open for her.

* * *

Entering the parlor, Charlie found Dorthea’s husband, Connor, and Bass waiting for her. 

She took a deep breath. “I must apologize for my earlier behavior,” she said to those gathered. I was so overwhelmed when I saw Bass- Mr. Monroe, that my emotions got the best of me.”

“It’s not your fault, young lady,” the pastor said, taking his hand in hers. Mr. Bennet has explained to us about your visit here. Unfortunately, that doesn’t excuse Mr. Monroe’s behavior. But, as the gentleman, we all know he is, he’s agreed to make an honest woman of you.”

“Excuse me?” Charlie asked, her eyes darting to Bass, who had a mulish look on his face.

“Why it means you're getting married dear,” Mrs. Luckland said, patting her shoulder.

“Ohhhh nooo... I couldn’t possibly... I mean, it’s-it’s simply not necessary. Really, it was all my fault, Mr. Monroe did nothing wrong.” Charlie went on, looking wildly around the room as she made her way slowly backward. “I mean we can’t- he’s my... it wouldn’t be proper.”

“Charlotte!” Bass’ voice boomed in the room causing everyone to look in his direction. “Please come here and let’s get this over with. I need to get back to the ranch sooner rather than later.”

“No,” Charlie said, shaking her head as she straightened her spine. “I will not be pushed into a marriage, especially not with you!”

Connor, standing off to the side, put a hand to his mouth as he cleared his throat, hiding a smile. 

Bass’ eyes narrowed. “Could we perhaps have a moment alone?” Bass asked the pastor. 

His mouth flattening, the man nodded, ushering everyone else into the hall. 

“I’m so sorry, Bass,” Charlie said, lowering her voice as she took a step towards him. “We’ll go home,” Charlie continued, turning to Connor. “Or, I’ll go home. You should be able to stay here with your father.”

Bass stepped forward. “Go home to what, Charlie? Connor told me about your family. I’m very sorry for your loss, and I’m even sorrier I put us in this position. Let’s just do this and go home. As soon as Miles gets back in a few days we’ll figure it all out.”

Charlie turned to Connor in desperation, but he could only shake his head. “Charlie, there’s nothing left to go home to.”

Pressing a hand to her forehead, she sucked in a shuddering breath and nodded. 

‘Connor, will you call everyone back in,” Bass asked as he stared at his bride to be. 

“Are all of your clothes like that?” he asked. 

“What? Yes?” Charlie replied, smoothing a hand down her dress. 

“Connor, too?”

“Yes, I believe so.”

Bass hummed thoughtfully, taking her by the hand and leading her to the center of the room. 

“Are you ready to begin?” the Pastor asked 

“Yes,” Bass replied, looking down at Charlie, who looked somewhat shell shocked. 

The ceremony was short and cursory and as soon as it was over, Bass was calling for Ms. Stanford.

  
  


“Please have the boys load their things into my wagon and then bring the wagon around to the Mercantile.”

“Of course, Mr. Monroe,” she answered, turning to find her boys. 

Briefly thanking the Pastor and placing a few coins into his hand, Bass took his bride by the elbow and hauled her out of the hotel, Connor on their heels. 

No one uttered a word as they entered the Mercantile and Bass rang a bell on the counter. They all stood there stiffly until a middle-aged woman came scurrying out of the back room. 

“Sebastian! How can I help you today?” she asked.

“Alma,” Bass replied with a finger to his hat. “I was hoping you could get my guests fixed up. Anything you have in their sizes we’ll take, including pants for the young woman. Boots too.”

“Why of course,” she replied, taking stock of the couple with him as she held a hand out towards the back of the store. “If you’ll just come with me.”

“I’ll be back in about an hour,” Bass told Connor before storming out of the store. 

Charlie turned to say something, but Connor shook his head. “Not here,” he murmured, placing a hand on the small of her back as they followed the lady towards the back of the store.

* * *

An hour later, Charlie and Connor sat in chairs in the front of the store, a large crate filled to the brim on the counter in front of them, as they drank the tea Alma had made for them. 

It was surprising just how much clothing the shopowner had in the store, basically outfitting them both with entirely new wardrobes. 

When Bass arrived a little after an hour, he gave a pleased nod, picking up the crate. “Thank you, Alma. Send the invoice to the bank as usual.”

Looking at Charlie and Connor, he tilted his head and headed for the door. 

Thanking the woman for her help, Charlie and Connor followed Bass outside. There, they found their trunks in the back of a wagon loaded down with other goods as well as their new clothing. 

“Charlotte,” Bass said gruffly, holding out his hand. 

Taking it, Charlie let him lift her onto the bench seat where she settled in the middle, Connor climbing up beside her. Rounding the wagon, Bass climbed up, and picked up the reins, putting the horses into motion. 

They rode in uncomfortable silence, Charlie and Connor making inane conversation about the weather or scenery with the occasional monosyllabic answer from Bass. 

“How large is the Ranch?” Connor asked after they’d been traveling for an hour or more. 

“We’ve been on it for the last quarter-hour or so,” Bass grumbled. Not that he wasn’t happy to see his son and Charlotte for that matter, but he was furious over the afternoon’s events. The poor girl had been inconsolable over her family's passing and now they’d been forced to marry. This is why he hated leaving the ranch. 

“Unc-Bass? You said Uncle Miles was gone?” Charlie asked hesitantly.

Bass nodded “He’s out of town buying some cattle. He should be home in a day or two. That’ll give you time to get settled.”

Bass watched as Connor grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Coming over a slight hill, a house in the distance came into sight. Two stories with a wide porch and lots of windows. Charlie thought it was beautiful. 

Pulling up in front of the house, Several ranch hands came running. Lifting Charlie down from the wagon, Bass introduced them briefly before ushering them into the house. “Nora!” Bass called out.

“Bass?” a tall dark-haired woman questioned, coming out of what Charlie assumed was a kitchen, her dusky cheek coated with flour. “What’s going on?” she asked, wiping her hands on the apron around her waist as she took in their visitors. 

“Nora, these are our kids. Charlotte and Connor. Charlie, Connor this is Miles' wife, Nora,” he introduced. 

“Oh! Finally,” Nora gasped, hands flying to her mouth. “It is so good to meet you both,'' she said, reaching out to shake Connor’s hand. “I've heard so much about you,” she told Charlie, taking the girl’s hand in her own. Miles is going to be so excited.”

“H-h-how long have you been married?” Charlie asked, not looking as nearly excited to meet Nora as Nora was to meet her.

“Going on eighteen months now,” Nora said cheerfully as ranch hands carried in their trunks.

“Put the brown trunk in my room and the black one in the first spare room, thank you,” Bass instructed. “Where do you want the crate?” he asked Connor and Charlie. 

“Why don’t you let Charlie sort through it first. I’m sure there are things I’d rather not see.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I’d say you’d been performing well as a ladies maid,” Bass commented sharply. “Nora if you’d get them settled. It’s been a long day.”

“Of course,” she replied, clearly picking up on the animosity in the room. “Come with me,” she said, taking Charlie in hand, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. “I’m so sorry Miles wasn’t here to greet you.” As they rounded the corner and the chatter died away, Bass stalked back out the door. 

“Connor, this is your room. Miles and I are just across the hall. Charlie, your’s is the last door on the left. I’m not sure why Bass put you in his room, but just move things around as you need.”

Walking down the hall, Charlie was stopped by the sound of snuffling coming from the open door between Miles and Bass’ room. 

Looking back down the hall, she could hear Nora’s voice coming from Connor’s room so looked back into the room that was quite clearly a nursery, taking a hesitant step inside. 

Making her way to the crib, Charlie discovered a baby with curl, light brown hair, and beautiful dark brown eyes. 

“Hi there,” Charlie said softly, scooping up the child who quieted immediately. Charlie rocked in place before walking over to the windows where something caught her attention. She watched as Bass walked to a tree a fair distance away from the house and dropped to his knees, head bowed. 

“Oh! I didn’t realize she was awake,” Nora said coming into the room. “Her name’s Eleanor, but we call her Ellie.”

Charlie turned from the window to smile at the woman. “Is she yours and Miles?” she asked, the thought of a new sibling putting a smile on her face. 

“No. She belongs to Bass.”

Charlie’s face fell as she spun back to the window. Nora joined her a few moments later. “Her name was Shelly. She died in childbirth.”

Charlie looked from Bass back down to the baby, her stepdaughter she thought, sucking in a breath, who was such a tiny thing. “How long ago?”

“Six months. She was early, so she’s a tiny little thing. Miles and I have helped as much as we can, but I think she knows that her mama is gone and her daddy is struggling. It’ll be nice to have some help.”

“But Nora, I don’t know how to take care of a baby, or even cook for that matter,” Charlie confided. “I’m not sure how much help I’m going to be.” 

Smiling, Nora took the baby from her, lying her back in the crib. “No time like the present,” she said and proceeded to instruct Charlie on how to change a diaper. “If you’ll keep an eye on her, I’ll go make her bottle and let you feed her.”

“Alright. I’d like that,” Charlie agreed, already in love with the little girl. 

After Nora left, Charlie went to Bass’ room, laying the baby down on the bed. Looking around she could see that the place probably hadn’t changed since his wife’s death. It most certainly hadn’t been cleaned since then. It reeked of stale sweat and whiskey. 

When Nora entered a bit later, she took a step back, waving her hand in front of her face. “Woah!” she said, looking around at the dirty clothes and detritus throughout the room. Hands-on her hips she gave a forceful nod. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Charlie simply nodded, listening to noise in the nursery and then dragging in the hallway. 

“Here,” Nora said. “Let’s teach you how to feed that baby and then you’re going to watch me clean this pigsty. By the time we're done, you’ll be able to tackle any room in the house. Tomorrow we’ll do the laundry,” she explained, picking up a dirty shirt and tossing it in the hall. 

Showing Charlie how to hold the baby to feed her, Nora tackled the room with gusto. She had the bed strip and remade with fresh linens in no time. Gathering those and the rest of the dirty clothes, she headed downstairs for the broom and a rag. 

Within the hour, the baby had been fed and burped and the room was cleaned and aired out. “Now, let's do something about you,” Nora said looking at Charlie the same way she had looked at the room earlier. “I imagine it’s going to take you a while to get used to wearing these,” she said, setting a pair of trousers aside. How about we start with a pretty calico” She suggested, pulling a pink patterned dress out of the crate. “You’ll probably want to wear your hair in a braid. Something easy to maintain, that’ll keep your hair out of your face. I’m not gonna lie, Charlie. It’s a hard life, but it’s a good one. I wouldn’t trade it for any amount of servants.”

“It’s going to take some getting used to,” Charlie replied. “But this is what I wanted. A fresh start. Somewhere that didn’t remind me of my family every time I looked around. And, I’ve missed Miles. It’s been forever since I’ve seen him and I just need him right now. Him and Bass.” 

“Aww, you poor thing,” Nora consoled, coming around the bed to hug her. 

“I’m so sorry about your family, but you're here now. WIth your other family and we’re going to get you through this. Now, let's get you looking like a rancher's daughter.”


	3. Chapter 3

Venturing back downstairs after changing her clothes and hair, Charlie was a bit more relaxed.

Nora had put the baby in a basket and carried her downstairs where Connor now stood, admiring his sibling.

Seeing Charlie, he smiled broadly, turning, so that she could admire his new outfit. 

Charlie laughed, “You look wonderful, cousin!” 

“So do you!” he replied, nodding his head in approval at her hair and dress.

They were speaking with Nora about Ellie when the door opened and Bass stepped into the house. Nodding at the women he turned his attention to Connor. “I thought you might like a tour of the property.”

Connor opened and closed his mouth, looking between his father and Charlie. 

“It’s fine, Coonor,” Charlie told him. “Nora’s going to try and teach me to cook,” she explained, her eyes bright trying to fight back the tears of rejection.

“You’re sure?”

“Of course. I can’t wait to hear all about it.” Looking back towards Bass, Charlie raised her chin. “I’ll see you both at supper.”

Bass merely nodded, opening the door and waiting for Connor, who pecked her cheek and hurried after his father.

“You’re close? Nora asked from where she stood in the kitchen doorway watching. 

“Oh, yes,” Charlie remarked, joining her. ”He’s several years older, but we're the best of friends. Even though our fathers are merely friends, everyone considers us cousins.”

“That’s nice,” Nora smiled, laying out some supplies.

* * *

They were getting dinner on the table when Connor and Bass walked in that evening. While they cleaned up, Charlie and Nora sat down. Charlie wasn’t ashamed to admit she was exhausted after her crash course in cooking, housekeeping, and childrearing. 

The meal was a quiet affair, Bass’ gruff continence having stilled Charlie’s tongue, leaving Connor and Nora to carry the conversation. 

At the end of the meal when he looked over at Nora and said “I think those are your best biscuits yet,” Charlie's head shot up. 

Nora smiled sweetly. “Why thank you, Bass but those are all Charlie. Not bad for her first try, huh.”

Bass swallowed, turning his gaze towards her. “The last thing I remember you cooking was mud pies.”

Charlie gave him a small smile. “That was a long time ago.”

Bass didn’t reply, just simply tilted his head before turning towards Nora. “I’ll take Ellie and get her down for the evening while you ladies clean up.”

“I think I’m going to head to bed myself,” Conor said, reaching over to squeeze Charlie’s elbow. “Sleep well,” he said, before thanking Nora for dinner and making his way upstairs. 

“You love him don’t you?” Bass asked her.

Charlie looked up from where she was gathering the dirty silverware and cups. “If you mean like a brother, then yes. In case you didn’t know,” she said with a raised brow, "your son is a bit of a rake. According to my mother, he comes by it honestly.”

* * *

Finally, bidding Nora a good night, Charlie made her way up the stairs.  The nursery was dark so she continued on to Bass’ room.

She had just unbuttoned the front of her gown when there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” she called out, holding her dress together. Her cheeks turned pink as Bass entered the room. 

“Forgive the interruption. I just need to get a few things.”

Charlie nodded in reply and waited as he moved around the room. 

“You cleaned,” he observed. 

Charlie raised her head to look at him. “Actually, I fed the baby and Nora cleaned.”

Bass nodded. ”Well, it looks nice. Thank you.” 

“You could have put me in a different room,” she blurted out just before he left. 

Turning to look at her, Bass let his eyes run down the length of her body, coming to rest where she was holding her dress together. “Sleep well, Charlotte,” he finally said, closing the door softly behind him. 

She lay awake for a long time that night. The sheets rough against her skin as the moonlight shone in through the thin floral curtains. 

When she heard the baby cry a few hours later she rose, running into Bass in the hallway. 

“I was just going…” she trailed off pointing to the room where the babe was beginning to cry in earnest. 

“I can do it,” he said gruffly, entering the room before her. 

“I’ll go downstairs and heat some milk,” she offered, not waiting to hear him reject her offer.

By the time the milk was warm enough, Bass had made his way back down the stairs to his temporary bed on the couch. The fire had burned low and cast just enough light for her to see him.

“Here you are,” she said, holding out the bottle, not realizing how the low light caused her cotton night rail to become almost transparent. 

“Thank you,” Bass murmured, taking it as he settled back to feed the baby. 

“She’s so lovely,” Charlie responded with a soft sigh, reaching out to run a finger lightly against the girl's crown. “Good night, Bass.”

Bass remained silent as she made her way across the room and up the stairs, admiring her silhouette.

* * *

Nora had decided to put off laundry until Miles returned, so the next day they sat in the great room while Nora taught Charlie how to mend. It wasn’t much different than needlework and Charlie did it quite well. 

They had been working for an hour or so as they chatted and watched over Ellie when Nora’s head perked up. “ You hear that?”

Charlie listened closely. “It sounds like thunder.”

Nora smiled. “That’s the sound of cattle. Miles is home.”

“Really?”

Nora nodded. “Grab Ellie.”

After picking the baby up carefully, they made their way out to the porch, watching as several dozen heads of cattle were driven down the road towards the gated holding pen where men stood waiting. 

Charlie's eyes teared up when she saw Miles but stood her ground until the last of the cattle was in the pen and Miles had dismounted his horse. Talking to Bass and Connor, his head suddenly swung in her direction. Handing the baby to Nora, Charlie picked up her skirts and ran. 

Miles started jogging towards her, catching her when she launched herself into his arms. 

He held her as she sobbed, rocking her back and forth, one hand cradling her head as the other held her close. Eventually, he pulled back just enough to see her face and they began to walk away from the house arm in arm. 

Nora smiled as she watched them and then gave Bass the same warm smile as she watched him watching Charlie and Miles. Connor had told her the previous afternoon about what had happened at the hotel, but Nora had kept quiet, hoping that once Miles returned home he could help straighten things out between the two.

* * *

Miles kept an arm wrapped around his daughter as they walked away from the house and towards the large tree in the yard where they might have some privacy to talk away from the others. 

“All of them?” Miles asked, his eyes shining in the afternoon light. 

Charlie nodded. “A carriage accident coming home from the theater. I hadn’t felt well that evening and decided to stay home.”

“Jesus,” Miles breathed out, running a hand over his face as he turned away from her briefly.

“I decided to sell everything and move out here with you. When I told Connor he decided to come along with me.”

“Rachel’s probably turning in her grave,” he muttered, turning back towards her. 

“You should have told me you married. I would have waited for your permission before just showing up unannounced.”

“No. No,” Miles said, gathering her in his arms once more. “You’re family. This is where you belong. We’ll figure the rest out later.”

“Yes, about that,” Charlie said, taking a deep breath as she looked back over towards Bass who was still watching them. 

Miles followed her gaze. “Did something happen between you and Bass?”

“You could say that,” Charlie replied. “There was a misunderstanding at the hotel.”

“A misunderstanding?” he asked, widening his stance as he crossed his arms across his chest. “What kind of misunderstanding?”

Charlie toed her boot in the dirt as she cleared her throat. “The kind that involves me half-dressed in Bass arms with the town preacher standing at the doorway.”

“Jesus, fuck, how did that happen?” he damnded hotly, turning his head to glare at Bass.

“It wasn’t his fault, Miles. It was me. He didn’t hear me ask him to wait and when I saw him I just fell apart and threw myself at him. I needed you both so badly, I just didn’t think about how it would look to someone else.”

Miles shushed her, as he grasped her shoulders pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she whispered, causing Miles to close his eyes. “If it makes you feel any better, he hasn’t laid a hand on me. He’s been sleeping downstairs.”

“Excuse me?” Miles asked, looking down at her. 

“Nora told me about his wife,” she replied softly, looking over towards the nearby grave, before back up at Miles. ”I never meant for any of this to happen, Miles. I promise.”

Miles wrapped his arms around her. “I know sweetheart. We’ll get it all sorted out one way or another. Why don’t you go back to the house with Nora? Tell her I’ll be up in a bit for dinner,” he said walking her up to the bottom of the porch stairs. 

“Alright. I’m glad your home. I’ve missed you,” she replied, bouncing up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

“Missed you too, Kid,” he said, watching her make her way into the house. 

With a frown, he turned towards the barn. 


	4. Chapter 4

When the men came into dinner Charlie had Ellie on her hip as she set the table. The baby started bouncing at the sound of Miles' voice and she handed the baby over to her father but her eyes were locked on Bass. He'd had the beginnings of a black eye, a blooming bruise on his jaw, and a bloody nose. He made his way upstairs, Charlie presumed to clean up, as they sat down to eat. 

The conversation was light and cheery as Charlie and Connor described their travels while they avoided the subject of why they had traveled in the first place. However, when Bass joined them the table fell quiet. 

Once everyone was done eating, and they had begun cleaning up, Charlie looked between Bass and Nora for a moment before finally opening her mouth. “Nora, do you have any Witch Hazel?”

“It’s in the chest with the medical supplies,” she answered, pointing to a wooden chest in the middle of the living room. 

“Thanks,” Charlie said, picking up a few plates and silverware as Bass took Ellie from Miles. 

She watched as they moved out to the porch. 

“After dinner smoke,” Nora said knowingly as she finished clearing the table and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Once Nora and Charlie were done with the dishes they joined the others out on the porch. Ella was happily chewing on her father's knuckle as he and Connor talked, Miles occasionally inserting a grunt. 

Charlie found a spot on the porch where she could look out over the property and Miles joined her a few moments later, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “It's good to have you here,” he said, dropping a kiss on her head. 

“It’s beautiful here. I can see why you never wanted to leave,” she replied, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

“I’ll take you out tomorrow and show you the place.”

“Really?” she asked, her face lighting up. 

“You bet. I’ll even have Nora make us a picnic.” 

“I can’t wait,” Charlie said, hugging him. 

“Charlotte?”

Charlie turned in Miles arms to see Bass standing in front of his rocking chair holding Ellie. “Are you ready for bed?”

Charlie felt her cheeks go beet red as Connor and Nora suddenly struck up a conversation pointedly ignoring what was happening in front of them.

“Night, honey,” Miles said, putting a hand between her shoulder blades and pushing. Charlie turned to glare at him. Running a hand down her skirt she cleared her throat. 

“Good night all,” she said before walking past Bass as he held the door open for her. 

“I’ll make the baby a bottle and put her to bed,” Bass said from just behind her. “I’ll be up in a bit.”

Charlie nodded as he left her at the bottom of the stairs and headed into the kitchen. Once he disappeared, Charlie retrieved the witch hazel and a length of cotton before making her way up the stairs.

* * *

Dragging his feet, Bass hoped that Charlie had gone on to bed and was asleep before he retired. He was surprised to find her still awake and waiting on him, dressed in a gown and robe. 

“Is everything okay?”

“I have witch hazel. For your face.” 

“My face is fine, Charlotte, go to bed.” 

“I don't know what happened, but this will help with the bruising.”

Bass looked at her for a moment opening his mouth to say something, before closing it and giving a sharp nod. 

  
  


Putting a small amount of the liquid on the cotton, Charlie dabbed the ointment on his skin, wincing when he hissed at the sting. 

Studying his face, she made sure she hadn't missed a spot. 

Satisfied, she was about to walk away when Bass grasped her wrist, keeping her back to his chest as he pulled her close, tugging at the belt that held her robe together. When it fell open, he ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders, pulling at it until it slid down her arms and dropped to the floor. 

Charlie's breath caught in her throat as his hands came to rest at her waist before running up her sides to beneath her breast and back down to her hips. However, this time as he ran his hands back up her body, he fisted her gown, pulling it with him so he could slip his hands underneath the cloth so he was touching bare skin. CHarlie shivered at the heat of his hands compared to her cool skin as one hand kneaded a breast and the other slid over her smooth belly towards her warm center. 

Charlie could feel the wetness pooling between her legs and so could he, she assumed by the huff of breath against her neck, just under her ear. 

Never losing his grip on her, he turned her towards the bed, pressing between her shoulder blades. 

Charlie’s cheeks flame as she realized his intentions.

* * *

She’s still awake, curled up on her side, away from her snoring husband, when Ellie wakes during the night. Getting up, she pulls on her robe which still lays on the floor next to the bed, and makes her way into the little girl’s room. 

She was good enough now at changing her diaper that she can do so with nothing more than the moonlight from the window. The baby snuffles against her as Charlie carries her downstairs and takes the premade bottle from the cooler in the kitchen and heats it.

Returning to the couch, she settles down with the baby and before long they are both asleep.

* * *

When Miles wakes he dresses and heads downstairs. There he finds Charlie sleeping on the couch with Ellie snuggled in beside her. He’s just about to wake her when he notices a smear of blood near her knee where her gown has ridden up during the night. 

His lips twisted into a grim smile. At least the asshole had done as he had been ordered to. The next question was why was Charlie on the couch. Was it just as simple as falling asleep while feeding the baby or was there more to it? 

Reaching down, Miles shook her shoulder. “Charlie?”

Charlie sighed to herself before opening her eyes. She knew they’d be red and swollen this morning. They always were after a lengthy cry. 

“Good morning, Miles,” she whispered as she gathered the baby in her arms and refused to look at him. 

Miles pursed his lips as he took her chin between his fingers and turned her face towards him.

He let her go with a sigh, pressing his lips to her forehead. “We’ll leave right after breakfast.” 

Charlie nodded, taking the baby with her back upstairs to wash and dress. 

As she passed Bass in the hallway, he stopped offering to take the baby, refusing to meet her eyes. 

Charlie silently turned the baby over to him and disappeared into their room.

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet affair, everyone seemingly uncomfortable this morning, Ellie’s chattering the only real noise beside the scrape of silverware, against plates. 

Meeting Miles out at the barn after helping Nora clean up breakfast, Charlie had changed into pants for the very first time. She felt incredibly exposed, but Nora had worn pants today as well, probably to make her feel more comfortable she supposed. 

“We don’t have side saddles so you’ll have to ride astride. Will you be alright?” 

Charlie blushed knowing full well what he was referring to. “I’ll be fine,” she assured him, slipping her foot into the stirrup and hauling herself up onto the back of the horse. 

“You look like you’ve done this before,” he said watching her. 

“I grew up with two brothers. There’s not much I haven’t heard about or done.” 

Miles grinned. “Let’s head out then.”

* * *

They spent the majority of the morning riding over the ranch, Miles showing her some of the herds and prominent markers of the land before ending up at a small pond not too far from the house and other buildings. A picnic basket and blanket were waiting for them. 

“Nora thought that we might want to have a meal away from everyone.” 

“Nora's sweet. I like her. Do you plan on having any children?”

Miles shrugged. “If it happens. We’re in no hurry.” 

They chatted about this and that throughout lunch, finally settling back upon the blanket after eating their fill.

“Just ask what you want to ask, Miles.”

Miles licked his lips and looked off over the pond. “Did he hurt you?”

Charlie tilted her head. “Other than the fact that he treated me no better than a farm animal, no.” 

“Like a farm animal?” Miles asked sharply, looking towards her, as her cheeks flamed red. 

Charlie continued to look out over the pond. “He kept my back to him the entire time.”

Miles opened and shut his mouth several times before finally saying. “Charlie, you understand that in a marriage there’s not just one acceptable way.” 

Charlie rolled her eyes as she turned to look at him. 

“I grew up with Connor, Miles. I knew exactly what to expect on my wedding night and am probably just as familiar as you with various...positions. But to be treated as such on my wedding night? By Bass?” she said, her voice growing thick. “I know he’s still grieving his wife, but it would have been better to simply not. Anything would have been better than being treated with indifference.” 

They sat in silence until Charlie composed herself and then Miles rose, holding out his hand to help her to her feet. “He loved her very much.”

“Probably as much as I loved my own family. Tragedies happen every day, Miles. 

Gathering up their blanket and basket, they head back to the house. 


End file.
